


work me over 'till I break

by youngtiredandhorny



Series: detroit get kinky: kinktober edition [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, soft and fluffy pals - that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngtiredandhorny/pseuds/youngtiredandhorny
Summary: Kinktober day 2:hankvin | overstimulation/intercrural“What?” Gavin cried - like he couldn’t even understand theconcept. “Come on, Anderson. I can take it.”





	work me over 'till I break

**Author's Note:**

> this is prolly ooc but it's fluffy as  _fuck_ and i love it so
> 
> so
> 
> /shrugs, chucking the fluffy mess of hankvin i wanna see out into the world/

    Sometimes they screw like this - with Gavin on his back, panting. Sweating. Hank’s hand was beyond cramped from how long he’d fingered him, but he won’t ever complain. It’s all worth it to have Gavin fucked out beyond words, all pretty and messy, his mouth lolling open with a trail of drool dribbling out the side of his mouth.

    He was downright gorgeous, and Hank would tell him so. Later, later. After, when Gavin is floating far beyond the ceiling on a particular kind of high he only reached occasionally these days.

    It was good to slow it down sometimes, to take their time. It wasn’t often that Hank got to take Gavin apart like this, piece by piece.  Until Gavin couldn’t beg for more, couldn’t try to goad Hank into fucking him hard and fast. Until all he could do was lie back and feel, pretty in the soft light coming in from the windows.

    Gavin’s mouth shut for a moment, and Hank watched how he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. His head lolled to the side, his fingers twisting into the sheets beside his hips.

    “I want you to fuck me,” he told Hank. His throat must be sore. His voice is ragged and quiet, barely a croak. “Hank.” He paused for some reason Hank wasn’t privy to. His eyes traveled along Hank, taking in every inch of him. “Fuck me. I wanna feel you.”

    Under normal circumstances, Hank wouldn’t have given a second thought. He would have sank right into Gavin and gave him everything he wanted. But he knew that Gavin would already be sore and aching for the next few days. His hole was shiny with lube, the rim puffy and well-used. His cock was red, lying against his stomach in a puddle of his own spend.

    “I don’t know, Gavin…” He rubbed down Gavin’s thigh, loving the way that Gavin let his legs fall farther apart for him. He ran his thumb around the rim and Gavin jerked, his leg kicking out. His breath caught, and Hank drew away.

    Gavin’s eyes cracked open at the dip in the mattress. “What are you doing?” He frowned at him and pushed up to his elbows. The look in his eyes was cloudy, but he waited patiently for his answer.

    Hank reached across the mattress to snag the lube, and that seemed to pacify Gavin, because he laid back down, drawing his knees up so he could plant his feet on the bed. “We’ve played with your hole enough today, Gav,” Hank told him, one hand on his partner’s knee.

    “What?” he whined like he couldn’t even understand the _concept_. “Come on, Anderson. I can take it.”

    Hank snorted. “I don’t doubt that,” he said, “I just don’t want to hear you bitching about being sore later.” They both knew thank Hank didn’t mind, past a mild annoyance, and that his words were more found in concern for the younger man than anything. Gavin huffed. “Cross your ankles for me.”

    Blinking twice, Gavin slowly slipped his leg from the other side of Hank and put his thighs together, hooking one ankle over the other. Hank squeezed lube into his hand and spread it around on his thighs. Gavin made a noise of understanding and he dropped his head back, hands resting lazily on his front.

    “Get it, now?” Hank asked, eyebrow lifted. Gavin’s hand waved lazily and he pressed his thighs together. They slipped slightly, but held true. He gave a small whine when he shifted his hips, positioning his legs off to the side. Hank smiled at him, and he rubbed over the back of his thigh, gentle. Praising.

    The first few thrusts were easy, until Gavin gathered himself enough to tighten his thighs. He offered up a hand and Hank was quick to take it, winding their fingers together, squeezing tightly. He fell over him, stuttering the sure rhythm he’d built up so he could kiss his partner. He kissed over Gavin’s jaw and continued fucking him, slowly building up to his own pleasure.

    In this moment, they were both utterly content, living in each other’s space, breathing each other’s air. Gavin would be sore tomorrow. Hank would surely cramp. But that was nothing a hot bath and some care wouldn’t fix.

**Author's Note:**

> me: self love is posting updates in the morning so you won't forget throughout the day!!!
> 
> that was two hours ago. i cant stop getting distracted by new aus cropping up on twitter
> 
> anYWAY ENOUGH ABOUT ME - wait nvm i gotta link [my twitter](https://twitter.com/demitryharder)


End file.
